


Cats and Snakes

by Dancing Serpent (Phaeton)



Series: Snakes on a Battleship [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeton/pseuds/Dancing%20Serpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Jee is not jealous. Really, he isn't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nele/gifts).



When Jee climbs on deck, the metal is still cold from the night. Touda is already outside, enjoying the first rays of sunshine and watching Zuko practice. The cat is curled up on Touda’s lap, basking in the warmth radiating from his body and purring happily.

Lucky little critter!

Jee had felt that warmth when he had carried the unconscious serpent on board, and it seems even stronger when Touda is awake.

Jee shakes his head in disbelief. He is not jealous of the cat!

Catching Zuko throwing longing glances in Touda’s direction makes him feel a little less ridiculous.


End file.
